Troubled teens
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: About Ash's daughter Ella
1. Chapter 1

Ash's daughter Ella had always been good at school until this new girl Chloe came to her form class. Sadly both of Chloe's parents died and she went to live with her older sister who had passed a fostering test. Ella was asked to look after Chloe on her first days at Holby's school for girls, Ella couldn't wait she saw it as a new friend. Chloe is a fun girl to be around and Ella thought her older brothers Oliver and Michael were fit. Ella and Chloe got into a lot of trouble together and they went clubbing underage and got drunk.

Ella and Chloe went back to Chloe's sisters and hung out in Chloe's bedroom after Chloe went to pick her son peter up.

"Oh my God his adorable what's his name", Ella asked.

"Peter", Chloe replied.

Once they arrived home Oliver answered the door, Ella was love struck this teenage handsome guy was standing there and his twin brother not far behind him. Michael was standing with Chantelle a girl in Ella and Chloe's year who dropped out of school after having Danae.

"You ever coming back to school", Ella asked.

"Im a mother now I need to look after Danae while Michael goes to sixth form", Chantelle replied.

"Chloe's a mother she's still trying", Ella replied.

"My mum never worked, my dad never worked so I'll never work its logic", Chantelle replied.

"I don't actually like people like you my dad's a doctor and my mums a hair dresser they have to pay taxes while people like you just sit on their bottoms", Ella replied.

"If my mum was still here she'd tell you the biggest mistake she ever made was dropping out of school it got her no where and my dad was made redundant he was looking for work for ten years but nothing he would check on Mr Jones to make sure he was alright put his bins out as to him it felt like work", Chloe replied.

Chantelle walked off into the living room carrying Danae. Ella looked at Chloe, Freya came home after hanging outside the corner shop with her best mate Morgan. Linda came out of the kitchen.

"Chloe is Ella staying for dinner", Linda asked.

"Yeah", Chloe replied.

"dad's coming at seven", Ella replied.

Denise came home with Britney and Joe. Britney went to watch tv while Joe just looked at Ella.

"Joe go watch tv with Britney", Chloe said.

Joe went into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash came at seven to pick Ella up, he was shocked when Linda opened the front door.

"I thought you were in Liverpool", Ash said.

"Someone younger got the job", Linda replied.

"Your always welcome back", Ash replied.

Linda smiled and called Ella, she hugged Chloe before leaving with Ash. They both got into Ash's car and went to his house.

"Dad can we redecorate my room, just Im a little old for my little pony now", Ella said.

Ash laughed, his little girl was growing up, well she had got into a nightclub underage once which he didn't know about. He went upstairs and said night to Ella as she finished some homework and then went to bed.

The next morning Chloe came and called for Ella, Ash answered the door looking a little confused.

"Dad that's Chloe", Ella said.

"Oh Im sorry, I didn't see you yesterday", Ash replied inviting Chloe in to wait for Ella.

Ella ran back upstairs for her school bag and brought it down while Ash gave her her lunch money, Chloe just looked at Ash and Ella.

"Has Linda given you lunch money", Ash asked with his wallet still out.

"I get free school meals", Chloe replied.

They all got into Ash's car and he dropped them off outside their school.

"Thank you for the lift", Chloe said before getting out.

Ella just got out, Ash waved before driving off. Ella and Chloe entered the school building.

Ash arrived at work to see Linda in scrubs.

"Poor girl didn't get the job", Zoe said sympathy.

"I know", Ash replied.

Zoe was confused how could Ash know before her, she didn't want to ask and just went to see Linda.

"Better first day this time no one's picking on me, laughing at me or hating me for no reason", Linda said.

"That's good then", Zoe replied.

"I herd someone was back", Charlie crept up behind Linda making her jump.

"Charlie you made me jump", Linda said.

Zoe just laughed and Charlie joined in.

"Not funny", Linda said.

In the school Chloe and Ella were in media studies both doing Jessie J as their favorite singer and Tulisa as their worse. Ella and Chloe started to draw out their new album covers for the lesson. Their covers looked amazing and Mr Smith was amazed with them. They went to assembly about working careers.

"If only Chantelle was here", Ella said.

"Yeah", Chloe replied.

"How did Michael meet Chantelle", Ella asked.

"Pizza hut toilets, they both came out at the same time", Chloe said.

The assembly started and Chloe got a bad case of hiccups, she turned red as everyone starred at her. She hated people looking at her and the hiccups were making people look at her. Ella felt sorry for Chloe so she whispered hold your breath, surprisingly it worked. After the assembly it was lunch time Ella brought a chicken, sweetcorn and mayonnaise sub and Ella brought a tuna and cucumber sub.


	3. Chapter 3

Ella and Chloe's science lesson went wrong and Chloe got injured when a stupid boy pushed her off her seat. The assistant took her outside and Ella followed comforting her tearful friend while the assistant called an ambulance. Chloe had banged her head and was complaining of a back injury.

"Im sorry Chlo", Nathan said.

"One its Chloe and two you've really hurt her", Ella snapped back.

Nathan went back into class as the ambulance arrived, Chloe stopped crying as Dixie and Norman walked over to her.

"Hello, love Im Dixie and this is Norman can you tell me your name", Dixie asked.

"Chloe", Chloe replied.

"Do you have any other pains", Norman asked.

"I've twisted my ankle", Chloe replied.

"Did you know that most accidents that happen at school are either fight related or someone dangerous in a Science lab", Norman said.

"Full of facts our Norman", Dixie replied.

They wheeled Chloe to the ambulance and Ella got in with her and so did Dixie.

"Am I gonna be out before three", Chloe asked.

"Why going somewhere nice", Dixie asked.

"My son's at a childminders I leave school at three to pick him up", Chloe replied.

"Ok if not we'll sort something ok", Dixie replied.

Chloe nodded and Ella was keeping her calm. Once they arrived Tom had her in cubicles with Robyn.

"Ella", Ash panicked seeing her walk in.

"Dad Im fine its Chloe"Ella replied before entering the cubicle.

Ash went over to Zoe and Linda laughing while writing and reviewing some patient notes.

"Linda Chloe's been admitted", Ash said.

"Is she alright", Linda asked tears filling her beautiful blue eyes.

"Please don't get all upset Linda she's alright shes in cubicles", Ash replied.

Linda opened every cubicle until she found her younger sister Chloe.

"Linda tell him he can't inject me", Chloe said.

"Chloe It'll just be a sharp scratch hold my hand", Linda replied.

Chloe held Linda's hand while Tom put the injection in Chloe's arm to stop the pain. After that Tom examined her head with Robyn and Linda and Tom left as Linda needed to finish her notes and Tom went to write some. Ella left to buy a sandwich. Robyn smiled at Chloe and found a bite mark.

"Chloe how'd you get this", Robyn asked.

"Im a sixteen year old mother to a two year old he bit me when I said he couldn't have any sweets", Chloe replied.

"What's his name", Robyn asked.

"Peter", Chloe replied.

Robyn smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe was discharged and she went to go pick up Peter in Ash's car, Ella and Chloe sat in the back while Ash set a child seat in the front of the car. Chloe got out and got Peter's buggy and Ash turned around making it easier for Chloe, she put him in his seat and strapped him in while she put Peter's blue buggy in the boot. Chloe got back in and re strapped herself back in. As Ash drove Chloe and Peter home Chloe wanted to swap seats with Peter so Ash stopped and let her swap the seats. She strapped him in and got into the front and strapped herself in. An idiot crashed into Ash's car.

"Is everyone alright", Ash asked.

Peter started to cry.

"Drive to the hospital Peter's bleeding", Ella said.

Chloe started to worry and started crying. Ash didn't like Chloe crying as shes not his child, he was trying to calm her down.

"Chloe Peter's going to be alright", Ash said trying to calm the teenage girl.

They arrived at the hospital where Tom and Jamie treated Peter, Peter seemed more excited then scared. Tom was explaining everything to him. Peter did everything he was told then he was discharged.


	5. Chapter 5

Ella bumped into Oliver down at the corner shop while buying sweets after school, she gazed at him and then started a conversation.

"Is Chloe alright", Ella asked.

"Yeah Peter's caught a little bit of a sickness bug", Oliver replied.

Ella looked at Oliver smiling and Oliver did the same.

"I'll pay for them if you want", Oliver said.

"Thanks", Ella replied.

Oliver paid and walked out with Ella, they shared a moment then kissed with Ash watching, they were now going out. He wasn't impressed as Ella was in school uniform while Oliver was in jeans and a red hoodie. Ash got out of his car and walked over.

"Dad this is Oliver my boyfriend", Ella said.

"His what eighteen", Ash replied.

"Seventeen and are you the guy who took my sister Linda Andrews on a date", Oliver said.

"It was just a drink", Ash replied.

Ella and Oliver laughed. Ash drove Oliver home and then back to his house.

"Is Oliver Chloe's older brother", Ash asked.

"Yeah", Ella replied.

Ash smiled, well Chloe is nice so Oliver should be as well he went to cook him and Ella some pasta for dinner and then help Ella with her geography homework. Ash sat down with Ella and they started doing her homework.

"Dad can Oliver come for dinner", Ella asked.

"He can when I'm not working", Ash replied.

Ella then got ready for bed and hugged her dad goodnight before going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Ash dropped Ella off at school as soon as he drove off, Ella text Oliver and they met each other in the park. They both went on the swings and Oliver was in love with her. As Ash was at work Ella took Oliver into her house and into her bedroom. The pair started kissing and then both got into bed. They fell asleep next to each other.

Chloe was curious about where Ella could be, she sat in form alone and hoped that Ella was going to be late but Ella never came in. She went to English on her own and took her seat next to the teachers desk. Without Ella Chloe seemed a little lost. She then went to music where she performed the song she'd writen about texting and driving.

"Ah Chloe you've got a good voice why don't you go first", The teacher said.

Chloe got out of her seat and went to the front of the class and started to sing. She sounded amazing. After music it was break so Chloe brought herself a pizza for a pound and found her younger sister Freya and her friend Morgan.

"Hey Chlo where's Ella", Freya asked.

"I dunno I think she's ill", Chloe replied.

"Ok", Freya replied.

"Is Ella your only friend", Morgan asked.

"Yes", Chloe replied.

Freya and Morgan looked at each other.

In Ella's house Oliver and Ella were kissing when Oliver had to leave as it was three o'clock. As he left he just missed Ash luckily, Ash pulled up outside of the house.

"Good day at school", Ash asked unaware Ella bunked off.

"Yeah", Ella replied.

Ash smiled as he watched his sixteen year old daughter go to her bedroom. Up in her room Ella thought about her day, she had fun and cleaned up her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later Ella found out she was pregnant she didn't know what to do, she's against abortion so that wasn't an option. she then went to school that morning worried, she walked to school herself refusing a lift from her dad. Once she arrived she met up with Chloe.

"You alright", Chloe asked.

"Im pregnant", Ella replied.

"Ella you've listened to a lecture I had to give and who's the father", Chloe said.

"Well", Ella paused.

"Well come on tell me", Chloe replied.

"Oliver Andrews, Im carrying your niece or nephew", Ella answered.

Chloe didn't know what to say she was shocked. This meant she now had her son Peter and Britney, Joe and Danae and now a new one coming in her family. Chloe just walked into form and sat down.

"Chloe Im sorry", Ella said.

Chloe looked up and was shocked. Ella looked confused until she looked up herself. Chantelle Osman was standing in an new school uniform a year after dropping out to look after her daughter Danae. The form teacher walked in.

"Oh Chantelle hi, welcome back", The form teacher said.

"Hi", Chantelle replied.

Chantelle took the spare seat next to Ella and just looked at Chloe and Ella.

"Thought you said you don't need stupid school and Danae will be fine as you don't need a job", Ella siad.

"I don't want Danae making the same mistake as I have twice", Chantelle replied.

"What do you mean twice", Chloe asked.

"Having an underage pregnancy, I thought first time it won't happen then fifteen years old Im pregnant and dropping out of school", Chantelle replied.

"Suppose I would't want Peter doing the same", Chloe replied.

"Can never tell with boys my twenty one year old brother Arthur turned out he has fathered four kids eight year old Anna, six year old Saffron, four year old Kieron and baby Crystal", Chantelle said.

"Wow", Ella replied.

"Yeah they are all full siblings just I copied him thinking it was right but he had Anna aged thirteen, Saffron at fifteen, Thomas at eighteen and Crystal at twenty one", Chantelle replied.

Ella and Chloe were shocked, they already knew Arthur was a waste of space because of what he is like but they didn't realize he still went out with the same girl Tami-Lynn. Tami-Lynn wore really short skirts and no one liked her expect from Arthur she only got pregnant for the attention.


	8. Chapter 8

After three months Ella decided to tell her dad the truth about her growing stomach. She sat him down and started to explain everything.

"Dad the last time you dropped me off at school as soon as you drove off I bunked off to meet Oliver, it was my idea Oliver didn't want to but I convinced him to do it, dad Im pregnant", Ella said as her dad froze.

"Dad say something", Ella continued.

"Oliver's a twin, I have these younger sisters Jenny and Cheryl who both live in America who are twins", Ash said.

"Dad Im only sixteen", Ella replied.

Ash went with Ella for her first scan with Oliver who met them there. They all entered the cubicle as Ash tried to hide his pregnant daughter from Zoe who was walking by. The scan went well and Ella and Michael found out it was twins. Ash was mortified.

"You pick girls", Ella said.

"Ok I know its just a shorting but it'll mean so much to me so Lizzie because of mum and Hope", Oliver said.

"I like Liam and Harry as they are in one direction and fit", Ella replied.

"In fact I'd have five son's and call them Liam, Harry, Zayn, Louis and Niall", Ella continued.

Oliver smiled, his not a directioner but knows how much Ella loves them. Oliver quite liked girls aloud when he was younger but he didn't want to call his daughters Sarah, Nadine, Cheryl, Nicola and Kimberley. Ella got up and left as her dad followed behind.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day at school Ella came face to face with Chloe knowing Oliver's told her twins. Chloe was just silent and didn't say a word. Ella sat next to her as Chantelle came in. She took a seat. Ella waited for Chantelle to say something but she didn't. Ella looked at Chantelle.

"She doesn't know", Chloe whispered.

Ella smiled and looked up, after form she had maths. She walked up to maths and sat next to Chloe. As the lesson got started they had to work in pairs so Chloe and Ella worked together.

"What you calling them if their girls", Chloe asked.

"Lizzie and Hope", Ella replied.

"Boys", Chloe asked again.

"Liam and Harry", Ella replied.

What about one of each", Chloe asked.

"Liam and Lizzie", Ella replied again.

Chloe smiled, when she was pregnant with Peter she knew he was going to be a boy so she wouldn't have to choose four names, she's happy with Peter James Andrews.

It got to break and Ella went and brought a pizza and went to sit with Morgan who was waiting for Freya to buy a bacon roll and a pizza.

"Morgan", Ella said.

"Yeah", Morgan replied.

"Who's the best person to talk to about becoming a mum", Ella answered.

"Are you pregnant", Morgan asked.

"Yeah", Ella said nodding.

"Chantelle Osman", Morgan replied.

Ella found Chantelle eating a tuna sandwich. They started talking and Chantelle was shocked that Ella was carrying twins, she gave her advice from what she learnt about looking after Danae.


	10. Chapter 10

Nine months later Ella gave birth to Lizzie and Liam two weeks early with Oliver by her side and her dad outside. Linda walked out to see Ash.

"You've got a granddaughter and grandson", Linda smiled.

Ash walked in and picked up Lizzie, he smiled at her.

"That's Lizzie", Ella said.

"Lizzie's beautiful", Ash replied.

"This is Liam", Oliver interducted holding him.

Ash looked at Liam he did look like Ella.

The next week Ella could go home with her babies. Oliver was discussing when Lizzie and Liam could stay round his. At first they found it hard but then it got easier.


	11. Chapter 11

Five years later Oliver and Ella were married with another set off twins called Leah and Courtney. Liam and Lizzie had just started school and couldn't wait to make new friends.


End file.
